Chain Linked Fence
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: Strictly AU POEM. Inspired by the "deliquent" pasts of two certain characters and what their time in juvenile hall could've been like. Peter/Olivia.


I have to agree that the spacing problem here does suck, especially with a long poem like mine. I hope what I did here gives you less of a headache while reading.

Anyway, this is pretty much AU. It was inspired by the idea that Peter and Olivia were "trouble makers" in their youth. The idea that couldve been most likely juvenile deliquents seemed just too "cute"? LOL that's my crazy muse for ya.

And oh yes, I'm a total rhyming junkie because I love the challenge of trying to rhyme things.

**Genre:** AU Poem

**Characters:** Peter, Olivia

**Disclaimer:** I dont own these characters

**_Chain-Linked Fence_**

* * *

Daddy went nuts,

And got locked away.

At least that's what

His mother did say.

*

Thirteen, confused,

And now all alone,

He pretty much vowed

To make anything his own.

*

School got boring,

And he got depressed.

Whatever he did next

Could not be repressed.

*

It's starts with a few break-ins

Just to prove his stance,

Knowing all too well

There would be no second chance.

*

The punishment was six months

To spend in Juvie Hall,

And slapped with being labeled

As "an example for all".

*

But he didn't worry.

His smarts would get him by,

Until the fateful day

He would be out again to "fly".

*

Classes were still boring

P.E. was still tough

Life in the young slammer

Wasn't different all that much.

*

The other boys were rough,

But little did they knew

That he could endure them all

With his extremely high I.Q..

*

Same for the girls on the other side

Of that chain-linked fence,

The one that was going

To change his life ever since.

*

Sometimes he and his male peers

Would have to walk by

Leering and whistling at the bad girls

Who were far from shy.

*

The "ladies" were intimidating,

Vicious, and most femininly stout,

Except for one young girl

Who had really stood out.

*

She was cold and emotionless

And skinny at most,

But cute enough for him

To smile at her with boast.

*

And that's when it happened

Something he thought he'd never see here

She smiled back at him a smile

That made his guts feel very queer.

*

It had been the most beautiful smile

He had ever seen,

And proof that this girl in particular

Couldn't possibly be that mean.

*

She kept her smile

Even as she turn around

Walking away with her long blonde

Ponytail, bobbing up and down.

*

Now he knew that being a juvie

Wasn't going to suck

With cute girls on the other side,

And persistence and luck.

*

Time would pass slowly

And with great anticipation,

He waits to walk by the fence

That gave him an amazing sensation.

*

Of course she was right there waiting.

As if of great coincidence.

With her smile, bringing happiness

Into his life ever since.

*

They had to be 10 feet away

To avoid getting in trouble.

Yet every moment her saw her

His closeness to her seemed to have doubled.

*

Neither could they even

Exchange a word or two,

But they both knew that exchanging

A few smiles would do...

*

...And it got them through.

*

Now he was shocked to learn

His last day there had arrived,

And in so little time

He had matured much and thrived.

*

He would walk by the fence

Just for one last try

Wishing not, but knowing

He would have to say goodbye.

*

But he started to freak

When he didn't see her there.

His seconds away from freedom

Almost forgotten without care.

*

To think he had strongly considered

More time inside the fence

Just to see once more

The girl who would be on his mind ever since.

*

He lost out this one knowing

His needed his freedom more.

Though he never did look up

To what the future had in store.

*

Now he regretted asking nothing:

Her name, her crime, or her story,

Just for something to remember

And recall her in all her glory.

*

But least he would have that smile

And even that made some sense

Knowing that might get him through this life

Ever since.


End file.
